Bullet Adams
''Bullet Adams Bullet-Sky O'Connor is an Irish-Italian Professional Wrestler who was born in Dublin Ireland who moved to Miami Florida, to pursue a career in Wrestling.Throughout the years he's won over 59 Championships in Multiple Different Companies, Including his own Company RXW With his Girlfriend Dawn Marie Adams. Wrestling Career In 2013 Bullet Adams Started wrestling career in a small indie company called NLG, he was there about 2 years and then left to persue a career in WWE,and then after that he left and competed all over the world and wrestled for Many Promotions, he even opened his own Promotion RXW With his girlfriend Dawn Marie Adams. Nicknames #''The Demon #''The Demon Beast'' #''Broken Brother Bullet'' #''Mr. X'' #''The Man Bullet'' #''King Of Hardcore'' #''The Low Blow King'' #''The Belt Collector'' #''The Ace Of RXW'' ''Entrances Themes #''Light My Fire (Smackdown Vs RAW 2008) #''Remember The Name By Fort Minor'' #''Light By Cold Kingdom'' #''Fight Back By Neffex'' #''Soldier By Neffex'' ''Signatures #''Suplex City - Death Sentence #''Low Blow - Bad Touch'' #''Rainbow Cutter - Bullet Impact'' #''Shot Gun Drop Kick - Sniper Shot'' #''Butterfly Rolling Suplex - Ammo Reloader'' #''Whisper In The Wind - Dawn's Whisper'' #''RKO - AK-47'' #''Butterfly Backbreaker - Welcome To The Bullet Empire Motherf***er'' #''Superman Punch - Stray Bullet'' ''Finishers #''Black Mass - Black Dragon Bullet #''Spiral Tap - Falling Angel'' #''Misdirection Clothesline - Shotgun Rainmaker'' #''Future Shock DDT - Skull Impact'' #''Swanton Bomb - Up and Down'' #''Alley Oop Facebuster - Gullotine Ride'' #''End Of Days - Final Judgement'' #''Underhook Piledriver - Bullet Impact'' #''Spear - Gunshot'' #''One Percent - Bullet Drop'' ''Submission Finishers #''Triangle Choke Hold -'' #''Hells Gate - '' #''Coquina Clutch - God's Judgment #''Sharpshooter - '' ''OMG Moment'' #''Triple Powerbomb ''- Welcome To RXW Motherf***ker #''Multiple Attitude Adjustment -'' #''Spear - '' ''Inspiration and Promotions '' My Inspiration for joining the CAW Community Are, #''WWS'' #''TXW'' #''RWU'' #''CCE'' #''FaM'' #''Unite'' And These Are The Promotions I Work/Worked For #''W.a.R'' #''R.X.W'' #''SOCIETY, OF SIN'' #''N.X.W'' #''U.K.W.F.'' #''W.F.K'' #''Prophets Of Rage'' #''N.L.G'' #''X.W.F'' #''P.25'' #''K.O.W'' #''H.C.W'' #''G.C.W'' #''U.W.S'' #''T.H.W'' #''U.N.W'' #''U.W.E'' #''S.A.F'' #''NCW Caw Wrestling'' #''U.C.W'' #''M.P.W'' #''B.C.W'' #''U.P.W'' #''U.C.W'' #''R.C.W'' #''D.M.W'' #''R.C.E'' #''N.F.C.W'' #''O.P.W'' #''D.W.W'' #''W.K.A.B'' #''I.P.W'' #''N.C.W (Neo)'' #''Honor Wrestling'' #''C.A.W'' #''T.A.W'' #''J.C.P.W'' #''A.W.S'' #''E.W.E'' ''Revolution Xtreme Wrestling Revolution Xtreme Wrestling (Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling) Was Born from My Imagination after being Inspired By other CAW Universe Mode Makers Like FAM, Gore And Perkins. BrendenPlayz, Vikingsman18, CAWolition, Renegade Wrestling Union And Total Xtreme Wrestling. Since then i have came up with my Own Storylines Such as New Era: Ace's & 8's, RIP Michael Cole, and BOD Cause Chaos. but i have to say my greatest Accomplishment was New Era Ace's And 8's which can be viewed here ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEd__D6A3O8 Stables & Tag Teams #Bullet Empire Club #Straight Edge Revolution #Dirty Degeneration #Baltimore Bullet #Bullet Empire Bullet Empire Club '''Members:' #Bullet Adams #Hunter Evans #Alex Xander #Aaron Shields #Austin Wolfe #Tetsuya Shiba #Kota Shiba #Dawn Marie Adams #April Cortex #Jessica Andrews Adams #Illya Shimizu #Jemma Peyton Blackwell #Michelle Peyton Blackwell #Miyuki Shimizu #Alice Xander #Sakura Asahina #Violet Akane Adams #Tom Doyle #Larz Wyld #Erek Colon ''Championships 'Society Of Sin' #x4 Society Of Sin United States Champion #x4 Society Of Sin Hardcore Champion #x4 Society Of Sin Triple Threat Champion #x2 SOS World Tag Team Champion #x2 SOS Universal Champion #SOS Lethal Lottery 2018 Tag Team Champions '''WWC' #WWC World Heavyweight Champion #x3 WWC Hardcore Champion #WWC Television Champion #WWC World Tag Team Champions RXW #x3 RXW/XVCW World Heavyweight Champion (466 Day Reign) #RXW Ground Zero Tag Team Champions #RXW Velocity Tag Team Champions #RXW World Tag Team Champions DMW #DMW World Heavyweight Champion #x2 DMW Intercontinental Champion UKWF #x7 UKWF Iron Skull Champion #UKWF Youtube Invitational Tag Team Champions Forever A Movement (RXW) #FaM World Heavyweight Champion #F.A.M Tag Team Championship StarTeam Unite (RXW) #StarTeam Live World Heavyweight Championship HLA/SAF/Blood Moon/SWS #x2 SAF Tag Team Champions #SWS Tag Team Champions #Blood Moon Wrestling World Champion UWE #UWE Heavyweight Champion DWW #DWW Heavyweight Champion UPW #UPW Hardcore Championship BCW #BCW Patriot Championship NXW #NXW European Championship KOW #KOW Chaos Champion WAR #WaR Hardcore Champion MPW #MPW Youtube Champion GCW #GCW Hardcore Champion Neo Chaos Wresling #NCW Live Champion CAW #CAW Intercontinental Champion NCW CAW Wrestling #NCW Interim Bloodsport Championshi AWS #AWS Championship ''Accomplishments '' Revolution Xtreme Wrestling #RXW Hall Of Fame Inductee #RXW World Heavyweight Champion Longest Reigning Society Of Sin #Society Of Sin Superstar Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Match Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Singles Champion Of The Year Nominee #Society Of Sin Rising Star Of The Year Award Winner #Society Of Sin Lethal Lottery Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner #Society Of Sin Triple Crown Champion #Society Of Sin Grand Slam Champion #Longest Defending SOS Hardcore Champion ''Entrance Videos Other Photos'' 4.PNG xvcw_championship_triple_threat_title_match_by_mrkillalot365_db07kqi-fullview.jpg|First Ever RXW World Title Match $RN0XOIC.png|Retro Bullet Adams AWS 1.4.png|First AWS World Championship Win